Behind Closed Doors
by DestinyItalia
Summary: Jinora needed a break and Kai always knew how to have a little fun. Whether Tenzin approved of it or not. Republic City River is off limits to fishing, loitering, and ...skinny dipping. (Kainora One-Shot)


_(Story contains NSFW qualities but nothing too serious. Enjoy the read and please R&R!)_

* * *

><p>A knock on her bedroom window startled her slightly as she prepared for an eagerly awaited sleep. At first she ignored the noise, figuring it was just nature outside her room or a spirit passing by, but as the knocking persisted she hadn't a choice but to see who or what was asking for her attention. Wrapping a robe over her slender body Jinora approached her window and drew away the curtains. She squealed at the person she saw hovering outside her window and laughed at the dorky grin he had plastered over his face. With one hand she opened her window for him while her other covered her mouth to muffle her laughs before someone could hear them.<p>

"Kai! What are you-" Her question was quickly ended by his lips crashing against hers. She grabbed his face underneath his chin to steady his lips as he was wildly air bending in order to keep himself afloat. "...Doing here?" She finished as they separated.

She was always taken back by when ever he would kiss her; it would feel like the very first time they kissed-every single time. Her cheeks would always darken in color and she had to stifle the urge to want to kiss him again. Kai was her best friend growing up and now they've evolved into something more-so far their relationship flourished with intelligence and wittiness; She was always showing him new things and teaching him what all he could do with his bending while he was always bringing her back down to Earth. Being a full-time teacher at only eighteen years old she needed times to relax, do something spontaneous or rebellious. Something rebellious was just what he had in mind for tonight.

"Do you know what time it is?!" She yelled in a hushed whisper. He grabbed onto the ledge of her window to gain a bit more balance and smirked. "Ahh" He glanced over his shoulder at the Clock Tower in the center of the city then back at his air bending master of a girlfriend. "A bit passed Midnight, Which is perfect for-"

"No!" She interrupted pushed her index finger against his lips to silence him. "It's late, I have class in the morning...And you"

"Jinora." Kai spoke in a deliberate tone.

Jinora only half-smiled knowing very well he wasn't buying into any of her excuses. Hiding a small blush, she inwardly swooned at his deep voice and sly expression. They had both matured very modestly throughout the years and Jinora couldn't help but grow fawned of Kai's aging in the process. Being only eighteen as well, he was already a few inches above six feet, he keep his hair shaved the same as when he was a child only now it was a bit longer to fall seductively in front of his face from time to time.

"You need a break! You're a teacher, an air bending master, a spirit guru person!" Jinora laughed at the last name he called her. He smiled at her reaction, "It's too much stress for a teenager..When's the last time you had a little fun?" He arched his brow curiously.

"Hmm? Id say a few weeks ago when you kidnapped me to Kioshi Island!" Kai threw his hands up in defense. "Hey but you have to admit riding those giant Koi fish was amazing!"

Jinora giggled. "It was" She sighed, "But I have responsibilities Kai..I can't-"

"HEY! WHOSE UP THERE?!"

"The guards!" Jinora gasped, grabbing her boyfriend and pulling him into her room. A light shined up from the floor ground as a patrolling guard to the island walked by.

"Sorry! I was just...airing my room out for a bit!" Jinora shouted to him.

"Very fine! But please close it now, it's not safe. The last thing I need is your dad coming after me.."

"I understand, thank you!" She replied shutting her window with a nervous breath of relief.

Turning around Kai was already making himself comfortable in her room since he's never been allowed in before. "Kai, please. The guard was right, the last thing I need is my dad seeing you or us together."

"Yeah, because that would be just terrible..." He muttered under his breath. Kai unlike Jinora hated the fact that their relationship had to be kept a secret. Ever since they were sixteen and they declared that their feelings meant more than just friends Jinora couldn't tell Tenzin she had a boyfriend. She'd mentioned dating and having certain 'feelings' for someone but Tenzin never approved, he forbid any part of Jinora exploring anything that had to do with boys. He even threatened to send her away to one of the air temples had she brought up the topic again. He felt that with all the potential she had, she couldn't waste it getting 'distracted'.

Jinora cringed at the disdain she heard in his voice; she would love to be open in their relationship like Opal and Bolin or Korra and Mako, but her father wouldn't tolerate it. And the last thing she needed was him nagging at her constantly, not to mention the never-ending arguments.

"I'm sorry Kai." She began. "No." He declared, walking up to her.

He grabbed both of her hands and placed them on his chest. "Come with me Jinora.." Looking into his eyes she could bring herself to say no to him again.

"I-I have to get some sleep..I mean..Where would we even go?" She asked.

"Anywhere.." He replied eagerly bringing her to the window overlooking the night-time city. "We could go where ever we wanted.." That sounded so perfect to her right now, she liked being able to have some freedom-to be with Kai without having to hide or constantly look over her shoulder.

Resting against her window frame she glanced over the entire city and let her eyes wander. She stopped and looked at the way the city lights reflected against the water of the river and smiled.

"Well..The water looks beautiful tonight." She replied.

"Perfect! I was actually thinking something similar..Let's go swimming!" Kai opened her window cautiously and looked around for the guards before hopping out of it into the open air.

"Careful!" Jinora warned as he faltered a bit before gaining his balance. "I got this! I learned from the best." He laughed. "You coming?"

"Kai..we don't even have bathing suits!" She reminded him. He hovered over to her and kissed her passionately. She blushed as he pulled away with a sly expression. "Who said we needed bathing suits." He winked before taking off.

"Uh! Ah! Kai Wait!" She called hopping out of her window after him.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're doing this! Oh I can't believe we're doing this!" Jinora protested.<p>

"Really? This isn't my first go at skinny dipping." Kai replied as they walked to the edge of the river. Jinora gave him a scolding look. "I was a kid mind you! haha..Well you are the first girl I've ever done this with."

"That makes me feel better.." She muttered.

They glanced around themselves one last time, mostly out of habit before deeming the spot they've chosen was safe. It was on the back side of air bender island, the best blind spot considering not that may rooms where back there and after a certain time in the morning the guards shifts were spread out by the hour.

As Jinora continued to patrol the area she hadn't noticed Kai disrobing until she heard a loud splash coming from behind her. "Kai you're making too much noise!" She scolded.

Seeing a trail of his clothes only made her clutch her own more tightly in nervous anticipation.

As the free-minded air bender came up for air he laughed. "We are miles away from the city and the air temple..No one can hear us."

"True.." She whispered.

She began shrugging off her night robe. Kai gasped as his entire face reddened; he plunged back underwater as she continued to undress. When he emerged from the water again he was facing away from the shore with his eyes closed. He felt the subtle ripples in the water as she stepped into the river with him.

He dared not turn around out of fear of embarrassing her more than she already felt but to his surprise he felt her warm arms wrap around his bare chest. He blushed at the sensation of her breasts pressed against his back and admittedly enjoyed the feeling a little too much. Turning around with her arms still wrapped around him he looked down at her to see that she was flustered as well.

"So you do have tattoos everywhere?" He winked. He always assumed the tattoos where just on the visible parts or her body, but now he could see they also trailed down her spine and over her hips to her legs. She gave a small smile to him and he returned her affection with another passionate kiss. This time however, Jinora pulled away a lot faster-she didn't need the temptation of where the situation could easily go.

"Just think of what Tenzin would say if he saw us like this now." Kai spoke with his forehead pressed to hers. "He'd probably go into the Avatar state if he could." he chuckled.

"Ugh Don't talk about my father right now. I'm actually having a nice time for once and I don't need him ruining that too.." She pressed her hands against his chest then laid her forehead on the backs of her hands tiresomely.

"We have to tell him Jinora. I'm tired of hiding." "We've tried remember?" She replied. He released her as she decided to begin swimming around in a small circle aimlessly trying to ignore the current conversation.

"C'mon Jinora! We have to keep trying. Korra's father wasn't too thrilled when her and Mako got back together. But he warmed up to it..It just takes time." He pleated, watching her swim around him monotonously.

"Then let it be," She replied. If time is what Tenzin needs they shouldn't be pushing it. He grabbed her ankle as she was steadily floating on her back and pulled her in front of him so that she could look at his face and see the desperation in his eyes.

"It's been two years, that's too much time!"

"I know," She sighed. She swam up to him with an expression that meant she was still slightly unsure. "Come on Jinora, just think how much better it would be, being out in the open, We could skinny in public and no one would care!" His joke sent her into a fit of laughter.

"Hahaha!..Oh I'm pretty sure someone would, but I understand. We will try again."

"As many times as we need to." He added.

"As much as we can." She corrected.

He moved in to kiss her again but she stopped him with a thrust of the palm of her hand. "Hey!" he cried in protest as she vanished underneath the deep blue water.

"Jinora!" He laughed, as he searched around for her to re-surface. The air seemed completely still as he couldn't register a sound. Suddenly a large wave of water came crashing down on him sending him plunging beneath the river bed. As he came up with a gasp for air Jinora was avid in a violent fit of laughter.

"Hmm, you think that's funny huh?" With a sharp twist of his wrist and a smooth motion of his arms he airbended the water towards her. Jinora shielded herself from the blow and down pour of water with one of the biggest smiles on her face that he hadn't seen in a long time. As they continued to splash and swim around Kai couldn't help but feel an immense sense of glee for Jinora; it was as if they were kids again. He could tell she felt the same and yet there was always a bit of hesitation with her. It was like she knew moments like this were not permanent, that she could only feel this way on certain occasions and in the shadows of her father's eye. That being an adult at a young age meant she had to sacrifice her happiness. Kai wanted to change that for her, he wanted to show her that should have both-she just needed to find the right balance.

They submerged from the river together, tired and out of breath from their water duel and crashed against the damp sand along the edge of the water. Jinora laid on her back with her chest heaving for air while Kai laid beside her on his stomach. She looked over at him and noticed his eyes trailing over all the curves of her nude flesh and reached out to run her hand threw his hair; pushing his dark brown locks out of his face.

"Thank you for this Kai." Jinora sighed with a small smile. He was happy at how content she was and drew closer to her. "No problem." He smiled crookedly before reaching down and capturing her lips with his own. To his surprise she grabbed the back of his head deepening their kiss. As much as they disliked this; kissing was a rarity between them since they could not be seen intimately in public. Whenever they reunited behind closed doors they were always a little anxious to rekindle their affection-tonight was no exemption. They sat up still intertwined as Kai wrapped his arms around Jinora's waist. His tongue ran across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth a bit wider allowing him in. His hands grazed her hips in anticipation which sent shivers up her back. Their kisses grew more heated by the second as their adrenaline was already at an all time high from their late night swim and water agni kai.

"Kai." Jinora moaned as his hand rand up the swell of her breast and he began to nibble against her neck. "I know." He replied with his lips still pressed against her flesh.

Although there have been times where the heat of the moment was too great, they had never gone all the way. They wanted the time and moment to be perfect for when _that_ happens. The two air benders dried themselves off and re-dressed in a matter of minutes and headed back to air temple island.

Jinora silently entered her room and was relieved no one came to check up on her. Her room was just the same as when she left it. Turning to her boyfriend who sat on the frame of her window she smiled at him and said goodnight one last time.

"This won't be the last you'll see of me." He winked.

Jinora laughed into a tired yawn, "For the sake of my sleep I hope you're wrong, goodnight."

"Goodnight." He replied before air bending away, back to the home he shared with Mako and Bolin. Those guys were like older brothers to him and if his assumption was correct they'll be awake, waiting for him to return.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon after her class was out of session Jinora strolled through the air temple not really searching to go anywhere in particular. Walking by the back room she stopped dead in her tracks and bolted into the large corridor.<p>

"Korra?! What are you doing back here!" She asked. The avatar looked over at her in shock. "This is my room now for when I'm in Republic City. I thought Tenzin would have told you? The other rooms are too small and Naga takes up way too much space!"

Her polar bear dog sitting comfortably in the corner only wagged her tail happily. Jinora walked over to the large windows in the back of the room and cringed when she saw the shore of the river her and Kai where at only a few hours ago. From this distance Korra was sure to have seen them, maybe not hear but for sure have seen.

"What's got you all worked up?" Korra asked joining her at the window with her arms folded over her chest.

"N-Nothing.." Jinora lied.

"Ok, if you say so." Korra began trying her best to hide the smile wanting painfully to grace her lips. "You know I'm glad I got this room. The _view_ is great..Wouldn't you say so Jinora?" Looking at Korra's sly expression she knew the avatar could tell she was lying.

Jinora dropped her shoulders and sighed, "How much did you see?" She whispered.

"Not much.." Korra laughed while returning to unpacking the last of her things. "I'm not one to peek into peoples privacy."

Jinora scoffed at her. "Within reason!" Korra added.

"Please don't tell anyone! Especially Tenzin!" She pleaded.

"I had a feeling you and Kai where together, it was obvious since you were kids..I'm surprised I'm the first to find out."

"It's been a secret for two years.." Jinora confessed. "Really? I'm sorry, I know how Tenzin can be some times. But I can assure you, you're secret is safe with me Jinora."

"What secret?" They heard a voice ask from the door way.

"Kai!" Jinora ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him eagerly. Glancing over at Korra Kai was shocked about why she wasn't throwing a fit.

"She knows." Jinora said. "Yup, I know EVERYTHING.." Korra teased.

"Thank you Korra" Jinora hugged her. "For understanding.." Before they left to go find Tenzin, Kai stopped and looked over his shoulder at Korra.

"OH and uh, by the way. Say hi to Mako for me when you see him..He wasn't home when I got there last night."

Korra gasped with a flustered face as Kai winked at her deviously.

"Don't worry though. _Your secret is safe with me."_


End file.
